Midnight Blues
by Vegeta's Princess590
Summary: Ryou has had enough of everything and decides to go all out and commits suicide. Two-shot!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. I am soooo happy. I can't believe I'm gonna kill off my favorite character. sobs Well on with my fic. Two-shot!!! Ryou's POV the whole way...next chapter Bakuras POV.

This story contains suicide if you do not like to read it then don't read my story!!!

Speech

_Thoughts_

Ryou to Bakura /Bakura to Ryou/

Midnight Blues

I sat on the edge waiting for the time to come. _This is it, tonight is the night I finally give into the darkness completely. _I hear the sound of feet coming up to my room with very loud 'thuds'. _Bakura, what is he going to do this time._

I see him come into my room. "Brat, I'm going out so don't wait up for me because if you do I'll beat the shit out of you." he said in a very commanding voice.

"Yes, I understand." I answer back know it was the last time I talked to the one I love. Yes I love Bakura although I would never admit it to him straight in the face. He would probably just laugh and slap me in the face.

He leaves me in my room alone not knowing what I do will hopefully get him back to reality show him that everything he has done to me will come straight back at him. I make sure he has left the house before I go to the kitchen and get a knife and head straight for the bathroom.

I have been thinking awhile about how the gang has been treating me, how they ignored me and forgot about me. I was just _there_. They never talk to me besides a 'hi', never a real conversation. Igrabbed the knife from my left hand and put it in my right then cut into a major vein of my wrist. Then I cut my other wrist the same way.

Finally I thought about driving it through my heart, but that would be too good a death for me. I deserve to have a long, painful death for all that I have sinned, putting Yugi and everyone else in pain by my yami. I would bleed to death, I already feel dizzy and light-headed. I see a pool of red blood around me.

I get up to grab a piece of paper and a pen to write a final goodbye.

_To all who read,_

_I am sorry for what pain me and my yami put you through. I take all the blame for it was my hands that have done the deed. I may not have been in control but it's the fact of the matter. No one may care but I care deeply about you all, so now is my final goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Ryou_

I cut one more long gash through my right arm and another one in my left, until I fall into a sleep I will never wake up from.

Vegeta's Princess590: Well that was interesting to say the least. But I still can't believe what drove me to write a story about this. Well please review.


	2. Bakura

I want to thank all who reviewed. This story is by far the best I've written even though it's short. I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so here it is!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Tea wouldn't of been in it at all and Bakura and Malik would be in every episode!!

On with the fiction!!

Speech

_Thoughts _

/Ryou to Bakura/ Bakura to Ryou

Midnight Blues 

Bakura's POV

I went up to the brat's room to tell him I'm leaving, I don't know why but I felt that he would worry a little. Not that I care. I soon left the house to go with Marik to go devise a plan to win the Millennium Puzzle. I knew it wouldn't work, we've tried over a hundred times, but Marik refuses to give up so I just go along with it.

Then I felt that Ryou cut our mental link off, but I had to try something. Ryou are you there...is something wrong No answer. _That's weird. Usually he wouldn't block off our mental link._ Then I felt a pang in my heart I knew something was wrong.

"Marik, I have to go something is wrong with Ryou." I said "Why do you care anyway. Maybe he is better off dead." he said I felt anger come through my veins. "I DO care. I don't know why, but I just do." I answered "Well I will see you later."

I then ran down the street and into our apartment. As I open the door I don't feel to good about what I'm going to find. I frantically search the apartment without finding Ryou until there was one room left, the bathroom. I knew that he was in there.

I open the door to find him lying in a pool of blood, his blood. As I look around trying to figure out if this really is happening, I see a note on the counter. I read it and a felt a wave of guilt spread through me. "He killed himself because of me. I drove him to do this. Why?" I thought out loud. Then started to feel for a pulse but there wasn't any. I decided I had to call someone, Yugi. Even though I hate that brat and the pharaoh I know he is Ryou's friend so I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Motou residence, Yugi speaking." I heard him say

"Yugi... it's me Bakura." I say

"Bakura, why are you calling?" he asks

"Please help me Yugi, Ryou is dead. I need you to come over." I answer hysterically

"Bakura are you serious.Yami and I will come over now." he says "Ok." I answer unable to speak anymore words. I hang up the phone and race towards the bathroom and sit next to the lifeless form next to me. I then started to cry. _No I can't cry, crying is a sign of weakness. But right now I am weak. I am weaker then anyone right now._

The one person I care about is dead. I then suddenly regret the beatings I have given him, the insults thrown at him, everything that I have done to him. Then I hear the door bell ring and I run there.

"Tomb robber where is he?" the baka pharaoh asked "He's in the bathroom. He isn't breathing. I checked." I answer They must've realized that I was crying and then ran to the bathroom.

I hear them gasp. I don't want to follow though. I can't go back in there again. "Yami call ambulance, now." I hear Yugi say. He nods.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"I'm sorry sir but there is nothing I can do he's gone." I hear the doctor say to me. "I understand." I answer knowing that I have to go back into the ring for who knows how long.

"Goodbye everyone." I say before I get pulled back into the ring. Before I go I see cold stares all looking at me. I know everyone hates me and I hate myself too. So now is also my goodbye.

FIN

Vegeta's Princess590: that wasn't my best chappie but it will do. Please read and review. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN TEA'S FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES. Forgot to put that in last chapter. Once again NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
